Akane Naberius' Peerage/Pawns
The following is the list of the Pawns of Akane Naberius' Peerage. Her Former First Pawn, Takeshi Chiba, is a Primary Power-type and Secondary Support-type, and can steal his foe's Sacred Gears by using his Dusk Taker. Her Second Pawn, Kumi Hamada, is a Primary Support-type and Secondary Wizard-type, and the wielder of two Sacred Gears of the Twin Dragon Loas. Her Third Pawn, Shoda Ichimoji, is a Primary Wizard-type and Secondary Support-type, able to construct highly complicated mechanisms with his Automaton Clock. Takeshi Chiba (Pawn x5) |Romaji = Chiba Takeshi |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Nicknames = Demonic Commandeer |Hair Color = Midnight Blue |Eye Color = Blood Red |Equipment = Dusk Taker > Twice Critical > Inferno Bombardier > Cthonic Arm > Subtract Wings > Citron Call |Relatives = Mr and Mrs Chiba (Parents) |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (Third-Year Student) Esotericism Club Akane Naberius' Peerage (Formerly) |Status = Deceased |Ranking = Low-Class Devil (formerly) Pawn (5 Pieces) AAA-Class Stray Devil}} Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Takeshi has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Takeshi can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Chimeric Transformation Due to the effects of becoming a Stray Devil, the instability of his Sacred Gear started physically transforming his body. Flight: Being a Devil, Takeshi can use his wings to fly. Equipment Dusk Taker ( ): also known as the Dark Claw of the Occult Thief. Takeshi's Sacred Gear and Primary Weapon. It forms a crystal-like black and purple claw over the users right arm, which can be used for offensive purposes. It can also steal another opponents Sacred Gear for a short amount of time, however Takeshi discovered that he could steal them almost indefinitely by storing the gears into one of his five Pawn pieces he has inside him. It is later revealed that the Sacred Gear is housing the spirit of the Fallen Dark God, Cthulu of the Lovecraftian Mythos. #'Twice Critical' ( ): also known as the Hand of the Dragon. A Sacred Gear that was stolen from a deceased user, holding the spirit of the Rainbow Sky Dragon Loa, Damballa. A red coloured gauntlet with a gold outlining, it has the ability, Double-up, which increases the users physical power to twice as powerful as it was before. #'Inferno Bombardier' ( ): also known as the Hellfire Flamethrower. A Sacred Gear stolen from Mazumi Takuyo, which allows the use to blast streams of flames at his opponents. #'Cthonic Arm' ( ): also known as the Kraken's Iron Tentacle. A Sacred Gear stolen from Kurachi Yushima, which grows a tentacle arm that can bind opponents, and regrow after its been cut. #'Subtract Wings' ( ): also known as the Wings of the Dragon. A Sacred Gear stolen from Kumi Hamada, holding the spirit of the Rainbow Earth Dragon Loa, Ayida. A pair of metallic silver wings with green membranes, which have the ability, Subtract, to immediately halve the power of any enemies attack before it lands a hit, significantly reducing the amount of damage it would have done. #'Citron Call' ( ): also known as the Witch's Bell of Time. A Sacred Gear stolen from Aria Yukiharu, which can reverse the effects of damage, ailments and even actions by ten-seconds into the past. *'Cosmic Entity Call of Cthulu' ( ): also known as the Incarnation of the Deep Sea Sleeping Demon. Takeshi's Balance Breaker, which forms a demonic looking armour made entirely of black and purple crystals with one glowing red orb on the head for an eye. All the stolen armaments also undergo various changes to look more at one with the armour. Kumi Hamada (Pawn x2, Mutation Pieces) |Romaji = Hamada Kumi |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Hair Color = Light Brown |Eye Color = Navy |Equipment = Subtract Wings Twice Critical |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (First-Year Student) Esotericism Club Akane Naberius' Peerage (Pawn) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low-Class Devil Pawn (1 → 2 Pieces) (Mutation)}} Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Kumi has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Kumi can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a Devil, Kumi can use her wings to fly. Equipment Subtract Wings ( ): also known as the Wings of the Dragon. Kumi's Sacred Gear and primary weapon, holding the spirit of the Rainbow Earth Dragon Loa, Ayida. A pair of metallic silver wings with green membranes, which have the ability, Subtract, to immediately halve the power of any enemies attack before it lands a hit, significantly reducing the amount of damage it would have done. Twice Critical ( ): also known as the Hand of the Dragon. Kumi's Second Sacred Gear, obtained after receiving it from one of Takeshi's Pawn pieces that she took in after his death, holding the spirit of the Rainbow Sky Dragon Loa, Damballa. A red coloured gauntlet with a gold outlining, it has the ability, Double-up, which increases the users physical power to twice as powerful as it was before. *'Voodu Polychrome Defender' ( ): also known as the Rainbow Dragon God's Divine Protection. Kumi's Subspecies Balance Breaker. A combination of both Critical and Wings; both gears create more pieces of armour to protect the upper body and the feet (silver shoulder pads and shin guards, and red vanbraces and chestpiece) and can now use their respective abilities multiple times against one target. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): also known as the Dragon of Supremacy. A form unique to the Dragon-type Sacred Gears. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Dragon spirits, granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Kumi has never activated this form, but it is presumed she has access to this form. *'Heliosphere Maximal Drive' ( ): also known as the Imperial Dragon Armour of the Sun. A combined psuedo-Balance Breaker of Kumi's Wings and Critical, and Zenjirou's Equip and Astra. The process was formed after Zenjirou carried Kumi on his back using Assimilation to hold her while he climbed. When both activated balance breaker, the two formed a unique dragon themed armour that combined both their powers into silver-gold coloured metal. The armour appears similar to Zenjirou's normal scale mail, but leaner, and the gauntlets are themed after the Critical and the wings from Wings. In this form, Zenjirou has full control of movements and fighting, and can use Equate and Double-up, whereas Kumi latched to the back in a secure pod, able to use Subtract and Destroy. She also has full control when in flight. English= :Zenji: "I, the Evil Dragon of the Heretic Plague that even God feared." :Kumi: "And I, the Twin Rainbow Dragon Loas of the Heaven and the Earth." :Zenji: "With golden coloured power, nothing shall penetrate our defenses." :Kumi: "And with an array of multiple shades, enemies grow weak and allies grow strong." :Both: "When our gears synchronize, the only thing left to conquer is the Sun itself!" :Both: "With the power to dominate land and sky, nothing will stand against our might!" |-| Kana= :善次：「私は、異端ペストの悪龍はあっても、神は恐れていること。」 :久未：「私、天と地のツインレインボー龍ロアス。」 :善次：「金色の力で、何も私たちの防御を貫通してはなりません。」 :久未：「そして、複数の色合いの配列を使用して、敵が弱い成長し、同盟国は強い成長します。」 :双方：「私たちのギアを同期すると、唯一のものは、天道自身である征服する残っています！」 :双方：「土地と空を支配する力で、何も私たちのかもしれに対して立たないでしょう！」 |-| Romaji= :Zenji: `Watashi wa, itan pesuto no akuriyō waatte mo,-shin wa osorete iru koto.' :Kumi: `Watashi, ten to ji no tsuinreinbō ryū roasu.' :Zenji: `kin'iro no chikara de, nani mo watashitachi no bōgyo o kantsū shite wa narimasen.' :Kumi: `Soshite, fukusū no iroai no hairetsu o shiyō shite, teki ga yowai seichō shi, dōmeikuni wa tsuyoi seichō shimasu.' :Ryōhō: `Watashitachi no gia o dōki suru to, yuiitsu no mono wa, san jishindearu seifuku tendō nokotte imasu!' :Ryōhō: `Tochi to sora o shihai suru chikara de, nani mo watashitachi no kamo shire ni taishite tatanaideshou!' Shoda Ichimoji (Pawn x2, Mutation Pieces) |Romaji = Ichimoji Shoda |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Sapphire Blue |Equipment = Automaton Clock |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (Second-Year Student) "KSATT" (Unofficially, Formerly) Esotericism Club Akane Naberius' Peerage (Pawn) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low-Class Devil Pawn (2 Pieces) (Mutation)}} Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Shoda has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shoda can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Stealth: Years of being a complete pervert, Shoda has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: Being a Devil, Shoda can use his wings to fly. Equipment Automaton Clock ( ): also known as the Weapon Schematics of the Ancient Civilization. Shoda's Sacred Gear and Primary weapon. It appears as a clockpunk-styled glove over his right hand, with steampunk brass decoration. Originally the sacred gear was weak and Shoda could only use it to file away information with Alexandria and unlock doors with Jericho. However after defeating Inas and his Sacred Gear, his sacred gear downloaded more weapons for him to use (and [Axum). The Scared Gear allows him to construct complex machinery with his mind and materialize them for a limited time use a day. *'Alexandria' (アレクサンドリア): also known as the Great Library (甚大文庫, Jindai Bunko). Shoda first unlocked this ability pre-series, and used it unknowingly to store folders on all the B/W/H sizes and "hotness rating" of all the girls at his school (Zenjirou dubbed it his "Hammerspace"). When Shoda fully awakened his Sacred Gear, he could pull out any book he desired that had already been stored their previously. *'Jericho' (エリコ): also known as the Keys of Infinity (無限大の鍵, Bugendai no Kagi). Shoda had previous unlocked this pre-series, but didn't show this off until the second arc, after revealing his Scared Gear. With it, he could scan any lock and cause it to open by psychically manipulating the mechanism inside. After fully awakening, he could even create locks to seal away barriers. It is theorized that he could probably use it to read people's minds, but no one would let him try. *'Luxor' (ルクソール): also known as the Psionic Turret (超常現象の砲塔, Chōjō Genshō no Hōtō). Downloaded after defeating Inas; after his Sacred Gear clashed with Sands, the gear created the heavy gun for him to wield at close range. The weapon lasted for thirty seconds on continual usage before it automatically disassembled. *'Axum' (アクスム): also known as the Hyperspace Missile (超空間烽火, Chō Kūkan Hōka). Downloaded after defeating Inas; after his Sacred Gear clashed with Sands, the gear created the long range missiles to strike him as he pulled away out of reach. The weapon lasted for thirty seconds with six launches every ten seconds before it automatically disassembled. *'Jerusalem' (エルサレム): also known as the Anti-Material Rifle (抗材料小銃, Kō Zairyō Shōjū). Downloaded after a test match against Galeus' sword, Garncoch; the weapon is shaped like a anti-material sniper rifle. Unlike his previous downloads, this weapon doesn't have a time limit and only disassembles when it runs out of bullets. After its first use, it became Shoda's primary weapon in battle. *'Damascus' (ダマスカス): also known as the Defensive Armour (守備鎧, Shobi Yuroi). Downloaded after a test match against Sarakiel's sword, Aunweor; this weapon lasts as long as the user is under attack and only disassembles after the threat is gone or the durability is broken. After its first use, Shoda always equips it before engaging in battle. *'Megiddo' (メギド): also known as the Anti-Dragon Artillery (抗竜砲兵, Kō Ryū Hōhei). Downloaded after facing Zenjirou in Juggernaut Drive; this weapon is specially designed to destroy dragons, shaped as an Anti-Aircraft turret, the weapon disassembles after sustaining considerable damage. *'Babylon' (バビロン): also known as the Supremacy Cannon (覇砲, Ha-hō). Created and modeled on the "Longinus Smasher", Shoda invented it by combining Luxor, Axum and Megiddo together using Alexandria to create the schematics, and Jericho to lock them together. Due to its immense fire power, Shoda can only fire it once before the whole thing disassembles. It is considered a pseudo-Balance Breaker. **'Ultra Akashic Record' ( ): also known as the Legendary Battle Armament. Shoda's Subspecies Balance Breaker. After taking a bite out of the fruit of truth, a large number of godly armaments downloaded from his mind and into his Sacred Gear directly to prevent the knowledge from consuming him. Activating this covers him head to toe in specially crafted metal that radiates unearthly light. Due to the intensity of the power he wields, most armaments disassemble after their first use. ***'Eden' (エデン): also known as the Orb of Obedience (従順の球, Jūjun no Kyū). An orb that creates multiple mirage copies of himself to attack enemies. When a copy is destroyed, the light causes a sudden psycho-epileptic epidemic to all surrounding foes. ***'Avalon' (アバロン): also known as the Sword of Domination (覇の剣, Ha no Ken). A sword that can generate electricity through the blade and even act as a lightning rod. Capable of cutting through most metals with ease due to the high temperature of the blade ***'Shangri-la' (シャングリラ): also known as the Shroud of Life (死衣の命, Shii no Inochi). A cloth that drapes over the user's shoulders, capable of quickly closing up wounds after they appear once blood drips onto it. ***'Arcadia' (アルカディア): also known as the Staff of Oppression (抑圧の棒, Yokuatsu no Bō). A staff that alters the contours of the field, raising and lowering key areas and shaping any environment to the wielders desire. ***'El Dorado' (エルドラド): also known as the Ring of Repelling (反発の輪, Hanpatsu no Wa). A ring that can reflect and block incoming attacks. Trivia Takeshi *Takeshi's Sacred Gear is based on the ability of the character, Seiji Noumi from "Accel World", whose duel avatar bears the same name. **In the pre-production, the Sacred Gear was going to be called "Dusk Snatcher" to differentiate it between its inspiration, but was thrown out and renamed exactly the same. *His given name, "Takeshi" (武) means "courage". *His surname, "Chiba" (千葉) is derived from "sen" (千) meaning "one thousand", and "ha" (葉) meaning "leaf". Kumi *Kumi's two Sacred Gears deliberately resemble the two Mid-tier Dragon-type Longinus Sacred Gears; Gear and Dividing. *Her given name, "Kumi" (組) means "organise". *Her surname, "Hamada" (浜田) is derived from "hama" (浜) meaning "seaside", and "ta" (田) meaning "field". Shoda *Shoda's sacred gear weapons are modeled after the "Akashic Records" used by Yuu Mononobe in "Juuou Mujin no Fafnir" (銃皇無尽のファフニール, Unlimited Fafnir), who downloads the weapons from 'Green' Yggdrasil. *His Balance Breaker resembles the 'Mayan Armour' worn by Edward Kenway in "Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag". **Likewise, his weapons are based on the Pieces of Eden from the same game series. *His given name, "Shoda" (書だ) is derived from "sho" (書) meaning "write", and "da" (だ) meaning "I". *His surname, "Ichimoji" (一文字) is derived from "ichi" (一) meaning "one", "bun" (文) meaning "statement", and "ji" (字) meaning "letter". **His surname can also mean "straight line" when pronounced as "hitomoji" (一文字). Putting it together with his first name reads; "I write in a straight line" (書だ一文字) Category:Pawn Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user